


Crazy Love

by ZouisLove



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamorous relationship, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZouisLove/pseuds/ZouisLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 year old, Louis Tomlinson, is happy. He has, not one, but two beautiful boyfriends. Zayn Malik and Harry Styles, both 25. But Louis'  little family isn't complete yet, he wants a baby. But with Louis' past, that may not be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Louis was sitting in the dining room of his, and his boyfriends, three bedroom house just looking at pictures of babies on google. He really wanted a baby like right now but for some reason, he wasn't pregnant yet. "Zayn, Harry look!" Louis shouted and Harry came from the kitchen holding a spatula.

"What is it babe?" Harry asked as he leaned over Louis' shoulder to get a better look at what Louis was trying to show him.

Louis touched the laptop screen of a woman smiling down at the baby she was holding. "Look how happy a baby can make someone. I wanna be that happy." Zayn came down the stairs just as Louis finished his sentence. He walked over to Louis and Harry and saw the picture and sighed.

"Well, maybe it's not time for us to have a baby yet. That's probably why you haven't gotten pregnant yet." 

Louis shut the laptop and walked to the kitchen, both men following behind him. "Or maybe one of you are shooting blanks and we need to get that checked asap." He said, as he hopped on the countertop near the stove.

"Maybe it's you." Zayn said, feeling slightly offended that Louis claimed that he or Harry were shooting blanks. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and attended to the cheeseburgers he was making. "Maybe you need to get checked."

Louis tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Come with me Malik." Louis hopped off the counter and grabbed Zayn's hand on his way out of the kitchen. He led them upstairs and had Zayn sit on their bed. He went through his drawer and his closet shelf until he found a paper and handed it to Zayn. "Trust me babe, I ain't the problem. Like I said, one of you two are the problem." Zayn looked over the paper that showed that Louis was not the problem at all to their procreating issue.

"Maybe Harry's right then." Zayn said, throwing the paper down on to the bed.

Louis shrugged, "Yeah, maybe." He walked over to Zayn and sat on him so that he was straddling his legs. "Can we try now?"

"Babe, I'm really tired." Zayn said, turning his head as Louis tried kissing him. And he was taken back by that. Zayn never turns down s-x. 

Louis looked at Zayn with squinted eyes and then his eyes got wide as he figured why Zayn turned him down. He slowly got off of Zayn and lightly laughed. "So that's why I'm not pregnant. You, and I bet even Harry, don't want a baby. Do you guys throw on condoms when I'm not looking? Are you pulling out? D-mn Zayn, if you weren't ready for a baby, you could've told me." He began to walk out the room with Zayn chasing after him.

"Babe, no, Louis wait a minute." Zayn said grabbing a hold of Louis' arm and turning him around. "I do want baby, I'm just, Louis, both Harry and I talked about this and were scared. A baby changes a lot of things not to mention our relationship might confuse the kid. Two biological fathers and then one that's not biologically a father."

"So, we aren't the first people in a polyamorous relationship. When the child gets older, we'll explain why he or she has three parents instead of two." Louis crossed his arms and continued to stare at Zayn because he knew he still had things to say.

"Okay, but what if I get you pregnant one time and then Harry impregnates you like eight times. Imma be mad as hell. You only having Harry's kids is not ideal."

"First off, I am not having nine kids and secondly, who even thinks of stuff like that? It's not like I only have s-x with you once a month and then Harry gets to f-uck me the rest of the month. You guys are idiots. I don't want to talk about this right now." Louis walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Harry plating burgers for him and Zayn. "Are you not ready for a baby? Because you can tell me, I won't be mad."

Harry stopped his actions and looked down at Louis who was standing next him, looking at him with an almost sad look.

"Of course I do."

"Well that's not what Zayn said." Harry turned around to see Zayn sitting on a stool.

"I didn't say anything like that. All I said was that we were scared." Zayn said.

Louis kept his gaze on Harry. "Zayn said he doesn't want you to get me pregnant more than he can, so I'm guessing you're also scared that Zayn may impregnate me more than you can. Am I right?"

Harry shrugged. "It can happen Lou."

"Yeah it can, but I'm not even pregnant with my first child yet. You shouldn't even be thinking about that."

"But what if we split, how are we going to do that with kids involved? And there's three of us, not two so it's going to be harder to split the kids up." Harry said raising a plate and trying to give it to Louis.

Louis grunted, "Fook it. If having a child scares you two idiots that much, I'll get back on birth control."

"Louis, you don't have to do th-."

Louis interrupted Zayn. "Whatever Zayn. I'm going over to Niall's, don't want to be around you two." 

Harry and Zayn both sighed as Louis left the kitchen to get ready and leave to Niall's.

"What the hell just happened?" Zayn said, taking a bite out of his burger.

Harry sat across from him. "I'm not sure."

***

"So, whats up?" Niall asked, sitting next to Louis on his couch.

"I don't think Harry and Zayn want a baby."

"Louis, you're twenty-four, don't you think it's too early for a baby?"

"Really Niall? You had Cameron at 17."

Niall shrugged, "Well, you really can't get mad that they don't want a baby. Just because you're ready for one, doesn't mean they are." Niall said changing the subject.

Louis stared blankly at Niall. "I don't know why I came over here to talk to you. I should've known you'd be on their side. You're always on their side."

"I'm not on their side," Niall started. "You have to look at it from their perspective. They're clearly not ready."

"F-ck it then, I'll just get one of them pregnant." And Niall just laughed at that statement. He couldn't imagine Louis topping Zayn or Harry. "What is so funny, I'm being serious, I really want a baby and if I have to top, then so be it." Louis said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You? Topping? Hilarious." Niall laughed even harder.

"I've topped before, Zayn actually likes to bottom sometimes but Harry, he's not really a fan of it." Niall's laugh got even louder and more obnoxious as he imagined little Louis f-cking, giraffe Harry. "Niall, I hate you. You're suppose to give me advice, not laugh at me." Louis said, pouting.

"I'm sorry mate. Okay, I'm done." Niall tried to calm down but every time he imagined Louis topping, he couldn't help but to laugh harder.

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed the tv remote from the table. "Where is Cam anyways?"

Niall looked at his phone and saw that it was past the time Liam usually drops his son off. "He should've been here five minutes ago. Just as he finished saying that, Cameron walzed in and smiled when he saw Louis.

"Hi daddy, hi uncle Lou." Cameron ran over to Louis and sat on his lap.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" Louis asked as Niall got up to talk to Liam, who was standing at the door.

"School was boring except for when I eat lunch, that's fun."

"I bet it is." Louis said laughing.

"Cam, come say bye to your dad." Niall said.

Cameron got up and walked over to his father to hug him. "Bye dad."

"By Cameron, see you Saturday. Love you." Liam kissed his forehead and waved goodbye to Niall and Louis.

"Babe, go sit at the dining table while me and your uncle talk." Cameron nodded and did as he was told.

"So Niall," Louis started, looking toward the doorway to make sure Cameron wasn't their. "Who have you been f-cking?"

"What the hell, why would you ask me that? I'm not having s-x with anyone, thank you very much." Louis knew Niall was lying. A few day ago, Louis and Niall were driving (Niall being the driver since Louis was too lazy) to the store and Liam was calling Niall's phone but Niall didn't want to talk to him so Niall told Louis to end the call. Once he did that, the screen went to the last thing Niall was on which were his messages and someone by the name L. with a red heart next to it messaged him saying. 'I can't wait for tonight ;)' .

Louis smirked, "I saw a message from L with an heart. Is it Liam? I think it's Liam."

Niall blushed, "It's not Liam you twit. Why would I have a secret relationship with my ex? That's stupid."

"Not really, people do it all the time. Some people just don't want people to know they're back with their ex."

"Well, I'm not sleeping with Liam. I'm done with him. Been done with him for two years. And I'm not going back."

"Well, who's the guy then?"

"None of your damn business Louis. You need to go home, you're too nosy."

"Why are you hiding him from me?" Louis asked, a little hurt that his best friend won't tell who his new boo is.

"Because I don't want to jinx it. Every time I tell you who the guy is your always like 'I remember him, he's not good for you bro.' or 'Oh no, he will not be able to support you and Cameron' and something always happens to cause us to break up."

"You really believe in jinx? Come on Niall, that stuff isn't real."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not

"Yes it i-"

"Daddy, I need help." Cameron yelled from the dining room.

"Coming baby." Niall gave Louis a face to just drop it.

"Ok, yeah. I'm gonna go back home now." Niall nodded. "Bye Cam." 

"Bye!" Cameron shouted. Niall walked to the dining room as Louis left.

***

When Louis got home he saw Harry and Zayn cuddling on the couch, Zayn being the little spoon.

"Hey babe." The two said at the same time.

"Hey."

"You still mad?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. "Not really. I mean I still want a baby but I'll wait if you guys aren't ready."

"It's not that, it's just a lot to think about, you know, adding a kid too the type of relationship we have." Zayn said sitting up as Louis went to sit next to him, Harry still laying on his side.

"No, I get it." And Louis really did get it. On his drive back from Niall's, he thought about it. Their baby would be so confused with three fathers and only two out of the three being biological. Or if they decide to have more than one child, the children will be half siblings. Maybe having a child wasn't such a great idea. 

"We'll have a baby when the time is right. i just don't think now is the time."

Louis shrugged, "Yeah, maybe." Harry sat up so Louis and Zayn could sit back.

"So, what you and Niall talk about?" Zayn asked.

"Nothing, I think him and Liam are back together, or at least f-cking." 

"Really, why you say that?" Zayn asked a little surprised because Zayn and Liam were best friends and he's sure Liam would've told him if that were true.

"I saw a message from an L in his phone a couple of days ago, stating that he couldn't wait for that night and he sent a winky face."

"Nah, I don't think so, he's my best friend. He'd tell me something like that." Zayn responded.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm gonna go shower. You're both welcome to join me." Louis said as he got up winking. Harry and Zayn followed suit.


	2. Chapter Two

"Oh Harrrry. Right there, please don't stop." Louis moaned breathlessly. Louis and Harry decided to slip in a quick fuck as they were waiting for Zayn to get back home from work.

"I'm cumming, oh god, I'm cumming." Harry thrusted in Louis one last time before Louis was cumming and Harry doing the same. Harry rolled off of Louis and on to his back while Louis just laid flat on his stomach.

"What time is it?" Louis asked, face buried deep into Zayn's pillow.

Harry shrugged, still breathing hard. "I dunno, too tired to check."

"Can't keep up, can you Harry?" Louis said, laughing.

"Shut up Lou, I was doing all the work, you came twice and I, only once."

Louis smiled and turned his head so he was looking at Harry. "Where is Zayn? He should've been here." 

Just then, Zayn walked in. "I've been here. I was downstairs eating Harry's crisps."

Before Louis could say anything, Harry jumped up. "What!? Zayn I'm gonna kill you." Zayn ran out the room as Harry started chasing Zayn, not caring that he was naked.

"Yeah, but you got enough energy for that." Louis mumbled as he looked toward his phone that started ringing.

"Hey Niall."

"Hey, you busy?"

"Uh no, why?" Louis asked as he sat up to put some sweats on.

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you keep Cameron tonight, like sleep over yours and you drop him off at school in the morning?" Niall asked with a begging tone.

"What? No, I'll keep him tonight but not tomorrow morning." Louis said a little shocked that Niall asked him to keep Cameron overnight.

"Please Louis, I'll love you forever. I mean, what are you even doing in the morning? It's not like you work. All you need to do is wake Cam up at seven and get him to school by seven forty-five."

"I don't know Niall, I'm not even up at nine, I can't promise I'll be up at seven."

"Then how the hell do you expect to have a baby? Babies are up all hours of the night and morning. This can be practice so when you do have your baby, you'll be a pro at waking up." Niall said, trying to convince Niall to say yes.

"Niall, I doubt one sleepover with Cameron is going to make me a pro but whatever I'll watch hi-"

"Thank you so much." And the line went dead.

Louis looked around the room and picked his clothes up to put them on. He made his way downstairs and saw Harry stradling Zayn. "Harry, get dressed. Cam's coming over."

"What, it's like nine o'clock, shouldn't he be sleeping?" Harry said, arms wrapped tightly around Zayn's neck.

"Yeah, that's why when he gets here, he's going straight to sleep."

"Wait, he's spendi-"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Niall said as he barged in the three boys home, covering Cameron's eyes.

Zayn laughed as Harry jumped off his lap and ran upstairs. "How'd you get here so quick?" Louis asked.

"I was driving up the street when I called you."

"Oh, so you knew I'd just say yeah?" Louis asked smiling.

Niall nodded. "Pretty much, yeah." Niall let go of Cameron. "Imma pick you up from school tomorrow and please, be good for your uncles." Cameron nodded. "Thanks again Louis, bye Zayn." Zayn waved goodbye.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going? I wanna know who's got you pushing your son off to me." Louis asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"My special friend."

"Special friend as in that 'L' guy?"

"Yes, he's waiting in the car for me so can I just go?"

"No, not until you tell me his name."

Niall ran his hand through his hair. "Seriously." By now, Zayn and Cameron left the living room and went to the kitchen.

"Yea, seriously."

"Oh my god. Sometimes I can't stand you, you're so damn nosey."

"What's his name Niall?" Louis asked impatiently.

"His name's Luke."

Louis dropped his arms and widen his eyes. "Luke? As in Luke Hemmings?"

"Of course you know him too." Niall said as he threw his left arm up and swung it back down, hitting his thigh. "How bad is this one?"

"Actually, Luke's a pretty great guy, we fucked a few times so I can tell you he's great in bed."

"Wait, you use to mess with him?" 

Louis nodded. "We weren't dating. Whenever I needed to get off, I'd call him up, vice versa. We were nothing more than friends with benefits."

"Oh god, I feel terrible that I've been dating him now." Niall said as he looked back at the car.

"Oh, I'm cool with it. He and I were done sleeping with each other long ago."

"You sure? It's not going to be weird that I'm dating your sorta ex?

"No, Niall, now go have fun." 

Niall nodded. "Okay, thanks again."

"No problem." Niall turned around and walked toward the car as Louis shut the door. He went to the kitchen where he heard Cameron talking about Liam to Zayn and a fully clothed Harry.

"Yeah, my dad says it's going to be fun, but daddy won't let me go." He said the last part sounding sad.

"What's going to be fun sweetie?"

"Disney World but daddy won't let me go."

"Yes he will, I'll make sure you can go. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, pizza." Louis nodded then looked down at his phone when he heard it beep, indicating a text.

Niall: Cam already ate, like five minutes before I dropped him off so if he ask for Pizza, don't give it to him, he'll waste it. He's also going to beg as if he's hungry, just threaten to call Liam.

To Niall: Thanks, I was just about to call the pizza place.

Niall: No, just give him a shower and send him to bed."

To Niall: K

"Cameron, daddy said no. You need to take a shower."

"But I'm hungry uncle Lou. I want pizza."

"Just because you want pizza doesn't mean you're hungry." Louis said grabbing Cameron's hand.

"Louis, just order some, it's no big deal." Zayn said.

"No, Niall said he just ate and wants him in bed."

"Please, uncle Zee, tell him I want pizza."

Zayn gave Louis a look. 

"You know what, I'm calling Liam." Louis said as he fake dialled Liam's number.

"No! Okay, I'll go to the shower."

"Good then, let's go." Louis said, walking up stairs with Cameron behind him. When they got upstair, Louis set the water of the shower to Cameron's liking and Cameron got on. While he was showering, Louis went to the guest room closes to his shared bedroom he has with Harry and Zayn and made sure it was clean enough for Cameron.

Ten minutes into the shower, Louis knocked on the bathroom door. "Sweetie, time to get out."

Louis heard a faint okay and then the water turned off. Cameron came out the bathroom wrapped in a green towel and Louis walked him to the guest bedroom and he turned around as Cameron started to change into his pajamas. "So, how do you like your daddy's new friend?"

"I don't know. I only see him in the night time. But my dad say's he's a prick and a dickhe-"

"Hey! Watch your mouth." Louis said, turning around, scolding the seven year old.

"Sorry," Cameron mumbled as he put his shirt over his head.

"It's okay, get into bed now. And I won't tell daddy you said a bad word. Ok?"

"Okay." Cameron climbed into bed and got comfortable under the blanket. "Goodnight uncle Lou."

" 'Night Cameron." Louis leaned down and kissed his forehead. On his way out the room he turned the light off but left the door slightly open to let the bathroom light shine in the room.

Louis went back downstairs, to the kitchen, where Zayn and Harry were. "Sooo, no sex for me tonight?" Zayn asked, once he saw Louis enter the kitchen.

"No, Camerons here."

Zayn sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go take a cold shower." 

Louis looked down at Zayn's pants, just now noting the tent in his jeans. He smiled. "Yeah, you go do that."

"I'll join you." Harry said, following Zayn up the stairs.

Louis grabbed a snack from the fridge and made his way to the living room to watch a bit of tv.

***

Louis woke up to his alarm at seven in the morning. He, cautiously got out of bed, not wanting to wake the two men up and made his way to the guest room where Cameron was sleeping.

"Cam, get up." Louis said, shaking the boys shoulder. 

Cam stirred a bit in his sleep. "Don't wanna."

"Cameron, get up now, or you'll be late for school." Louis said, as he searched through the extra back pack Niall brought with Cameron's extra clothes.

"Uncle Lou, I'm tired though."

"I know sweetie, but you need to go to school. Now get p before I get in trouble because I didn't get you to school on-time." Cameron finally got up rubbing his eyes. "Here, go brush your teeth and wash your face." Louis said, handing Cameron his wash cloth and toothbrush. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you when you finish getting dressed."

"Ok." Cameron said walking out of the room toward the bathroom. Louis made his way downstairs and fixed himself a bowl of Lucky Charms. Louis was eating the cereal with his eyes closed. He was just so tired. He always goes to bed late, not worrying about getting up early. And he thinks he should've made a better judgement last night.

At around 7:25, Cameron came downstairs fully dressed with his back pack on his back. "I'm ready uncle Lou."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I eat at school."

"Oh, um okay. Shall we be off then?" Louis said , smilling at the seven year old. Cameron nodded and the two left to get into the car.

The drive to the school wasn't that long. Once Louis pulled up in front of Cameron's school. The boy got out. "Bye uncle Lou."

"Bye Cam, be good oh and your dad is picking up after school. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Cameron said as he walked into the building.

Louis drove back home wanting to get some rest but when he got there Niall was sitting on his porch.

"So, you didn't get my text?" Niall asked, as Louis approached the steps. 

Louis patted his pants and sighed. "No, sorry, I must've left it in the house. Why, whats up?"

"I was just going to keep Cam home today."

"Why though?"

Niall shrugged. "Luke."

"Oh? What happened." Louis asked confused.

"I don't know. We were fine up until dinner. He just kept asking about you. I told him you were my bestfriend and he said that you guys use to date until you dumpped him for unknown reasons. And then when we went to his place, the topic was always about you. I just wanted to spend the day with my son to keep my mind off of him."

"First off Niall, we never dated. We fucked a few times and that's it. Secondly, you can just hang out with me today. Both Zayn and Harry have to work and I have nothing to do but watch tv."

"Okay, but just to warn you, I might be talking about him a lot 'cause I really like him and I really want us to work out." Niall said, looking at Louis.

"That's fine. I mean, it's not going to be weird talking to my bestfriend about him dating my ex-fuckbuddie. Not weird at all." Niall laughed and the two went into the house. Niall sat downstairs as he waited for Louis to get ready for their day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so alot happened. College, for one is no fun. I barely like school and I'm in my second year of college and I've already changed my major 4 times. I'm just undecided about my future and I don't think I'm going to gradute. I also owe my school money so they tool all my financial aid. So no refund for me :(. I was in a car accident and somehow, I'm resposible for the all the damage when the car behind me hit me into the car infront of me and I had to go the hospital for a bruised knee. My car was totalled so I'm currently looking for a new car (thank god my mom lets me drive hers).
> 
> Now, remeber when One Direction went to Buffalo, NY? Well, I live in Rochester, NY which is an hour away from Buffalo and I decided to go. No, I didn't see them in concert because I didn't have tickets, but I still went because I wanted to. The concert was over at about ten or 11 and on my way home, I got a speeding ticket. I soon recived a letter in the mail stating that my license will be suspended if I don't pay $188.00 by 10/29/15. I said, 'Oh, no big deal, I'll have the money before that date.' Now, today, I recevied a letter stating that my license is suspended and I need to turn in my ID if I haven't already. Im just like 'wtf! Its not the 29th yet, it's only the 23rd.' I am beyond pissed because next week, Im driving to GA to see my brother graduate from basic training. But my damn license is suspended and I need to see him because That'll be the last time I see him for three years. I know some of you are like "Get a plane ticket." Well, you see. I am not rich. The tickets are exspesive because I would have to pay for my ticket and My sisters tickets. And it came up to $4000. Ugh! I hate being an adult sometimes.
> 
> Sorry about my rant, i just felt like I needed to explain why I havent updated any of my books. And Imma try to get the next chapter up by tommorrow.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter Three

For the the past few weeks, Louis has been trying to seduce his two boyfrineds into having sex with him so he can get pregnant. But he barley got fucked. And when he did, Harry and Zayn made sure they had condoms on which pissed Louis off so much.

Louis was currently walking up the steps of Niall's porch and knocked on the door. But Niall wasn't the one to open the door. "Hey." Louis said a little confused.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." Luke said smirking.

"Yeah. Is Niall here?" Louis asked.

"Oh, not yet. He should've been back from the grocery store twenty minutes ago. You can come in and wait for him."

"Oh no, that's alright. I'll just come back when he's here." Louis was feeling awkward around Luke.

Luke gave him a look. "Just come inside. Look, I was upstairs anyways. I only came down to get some water when I heard you knock. I'm going right back up and you can stay down here and I won't bother you. Unless, you want me too." Luke winked at Louis.

"Don't do that. I'm in a realatioship and you're dating Niall. No flirting."

Luke laughed. "It was a joke babe."

"Luke, really? No calling me babe neither."

Luke put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry. Just come inside and wait for Niall."

Louis nodded and walked into Nialls home. He made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Luke said, making his way out of the living room and up the stairs.

Louis pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Niall.

"Im in your home and you're nowhere to be found." Louis said as soon as Niall picked up.

"I know, I'm sorry. All the lines at the supermarket were full. And now I'm on my way to dro- Cameron! What the hell are you doing!? Sit back down and put your seat belt back on!" Louis could hear Cameron mumble a few words and then Niall continuing to shout at him. "No, put it on. Now! Louis I gotta go, Cam's been acting up all day. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be there." Louis couldn't even respond because the line went dead.

Louis looked down at his phone and saw that it was four-twenty. He shot his phone onto the coffee table and grabbed the remote. There was nothing really good on so he settled for Ridiculousness. The episode was pretty funny but Louis soon started to get hungry. He walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets to see what Niall had. All he found was some salt & vinegar crisp. (A/N: BTW, I'm American so I might slip up and say chips instead of crisp). He grabbed them and opened them up. He then went to the fridge and looked through it for something to eat. As he grabbed the cranberry juice out of the fridge, he could feel another presence in the room.

He turned around and let out a squeak. "Oh my god, Luke, you scared me." Louis said, holding his chest.

Luke smiled. "Sorry, I heard someone in the kitchen and I thought Niall was back."

"No, just me." Louis said turning around and grabbing a glass cup from the dishwasher. As Louis poured himself a glass of the cranberry juice, Luke was staring at Louis' bum. He really missed fucking Louis. "You want the rest of this? Its a little left and I don't want to put it back into the fridge."

"Uh, sure." Louis reached down again to grab another glass but Luke couldn't hold himself back this time. He walked closer to Louis and put his hands on his bum but Louis reacted by turning around and pushing him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Louis said, heart beating a mile a minute.

"Don't act like you don't miss me." Luke said, walking closer to Louis as Louis was cornered and couldn't move. 

"Luke, I swear, if you touch me, I'll t-"

Luke stopped Louis' sentence right there. "You tell anyone anything, I will fucking hurt you." Louis was scared. He never seen Luke like this. Even when he was mad, he never acted like this. "Now, how about we have some fun until Niall comes back." Luke began reaching for the front of Louis' pants.

"No, please don't."

"Shh, you'll like it." Luke unbuttoned Louis' pants and stuck his hand inside his boxers and Louis gasped. Luke leaned forward and began kissing all over Louis' neck and grabbing his cock tightly. And Louis just stood there and let him do it. No, he didn't like. He just didn't know how to react. Five minutes into playing with Louis' cock, Luke smirked. "Someone's getting hard. Told you, you'd like it." 

"Luke, can you please not do this."

Luke just ignored him and continued with his actions. He soon squeezed Louis' cock while stroking it. Louis wanted to cry, his body was betraying him by enjoying this. He shouldn't be enjoying this. Rape isn't enjoyable.

"I want you to cum for me." Luke whispered into Louis' ear.

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can." Luke rubbed the tip of Louis' cock and his body jerked a bit. "See, you can cum for me." Louis' legs, on instinct, widen a little to give Luke more access. Louis was hating himself. He was not liking this at all but his body's reaction to Luke giving him a handjob, was telling him that he did like it. Luke was moving his hand around Louis' cock faster and Louis felt that familiar feeling. He didn't want to cum but it felt like he had no choice. "Don't hold back babe." And with that being said, Louis came. Luke, looked him in the eyes as Louis tried to show that he wasn't enjoying the orgasm but he was failing epically. Once Luke pulled his hands from Louis pants, Louis fell to the floor and sat there crying.

"You better not say a word to anyone." Luke said as he walked away. Louis sat on the floor crying for a good five minutes until he heard his phone beap. He grabbed his phone and looked at the message Niall sent him.

Niall: Be there in five minutes.

Louis didn't respond. He wiped his tears with his sleaves, stood up and fixed his clothing. He qucikly made his way out of Nialls house and got in his car. He couldn't stay and hang with Niall. Not after that. So he just went home, took a shower and tried to sleep it off.

***  
Louis woke up that night to Harry's snoring. He was paying between Zayn and Harry, like he does every night. But tonight he couldn't do it. He just felt to dirty because what happened with Luke. He climbed over Harry, accidentally kneeing him in the ribs.

"Ooh, sorry babe." Louis said. Harry groaned but continued his slumber.

He grabbed his phone from out of his jacket that he threw on the floor of his bedroom as soon as he came home from Nialls. He unlocked it and saw that he had two missed calls from Niall and a message.

Niall: what happened? Where are you?

Niall sent that message at five-thirty. It was now one in the morning so Louis decided not to reply. He wanted to go backt to sleep but he didn't want to sleep in the bed with his two lovers. He felt like he betrayed them. Enjoying what Like did to him made him feel like a cheater.

He went out into the hallway and grabbed a blanket from the closet. He made his way to the living room and got comfortable on the couch. He turned the tv on just for background noise. He tried to sleep but his brain could only think of what happened to him today, or rather yesterday.

He didn't hear anyone come into the living room, so when Zayn sat next to him he jumped a little. Zayn chucked at his reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine" Louis responded, voice as soft as a baby kitten.

"Why are you crying?" Zayn asked as he pulled Louis closer into his lap.

Louis hadn't even noticed he was crying. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed his face into Zayn neck. "Im tired."

"Okay, well lets go to bed." Zayn said as he started to get up but Louis stopped him.

"No, I wanna stay here." Zayn nodded and lied his body on the couch. He pulled Louis down ontop of him so his head was resting on Zayn's chest. The two cuddled under the blanket while Zayn rubbed on Louis' back.

"I love you Zayn. I really really love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
